It has been known for many years that ingestion of the mushroom Coprinus atramentarius gives rise to a supersensitivity to ethanol similar to that produced by disulfiram. This project is concerned with identifying the constituent responsible for this activity, and clarifying the biochemical mechanism by which it acts.